Ocean Lullaby
by Princess Falling Star
Summary: Plus Anima: The 22nd Queen of Sailand would always sing Kaito lullabies to her son, now he sings them to his daughter.


Lady Marien, the King of Sailand's 22nd wife ran through the hallways until she found her son's chambers. She rushed inside and pushed away the healers, gazing upon her ill son.

"What happened?!" She demanded. The healers all recoiled in fear. Everyone knew that Marien was generally calm and collected unless her child was involved. If so she blew up frightening everyone who dare get in her way. Crystala was the only one with enough guts in order to approach her. Her best friend put her hand on her shoulder.

"When I was giving him his lesson today he collapsed with a fever. I can't let you see him unless you calm down." Marien nodded, promising not to threaten the healers. She walked in between them and saw her son. His face was flushed and his eyes were blank. Marien ran her fingers delicately over his feverish skin.

"Mama?"

"I'm here my darling."

"Mama…stay here please…." He wheezed.

"Of course."

"Lady Marien, my brother said he was going to 'visit' you."

"Well he'll just have to 'visit' someone else. If he questions me tell him Myrrh is sick and I must stay with him." Crystala sighed, knowing Marien was stubborn and meant what she said. Crystala slowly made her way to the bed keeping Marien in her sight waiting for a sign telling her she was too close. Marien and she were friends but Marien did not let anyone mess with her child and made it clear when someone was too close.

"Get well soon." She told her nephew. She left watching Marien sitting by her son.

"Mama, could you sing to me?"

"Of course. I'll sing you your favorite, Ocean Heart, the lullaby of the Kaito." She parted her painted lips and sang.

"_May the sea guide you home, you home._

_May the gulls and the fish guide you home._

_For home is where I wait with open arms._

_The sea brings you home to me._

_For the sea loves you and me._

_May the sound of the surf lull you to sleep._

_I will be there when you wake._

_My love for you will never fade._

_Like the blue of the sea and sky._

_I will always be there, even when I am gone from you._

_Just remember the blue of my eyes and the silver of my hair._

_Just like the ocean I will be in your heart._

_For now and evermore._

Marien looked over her son who lay asleep , still feverish but sleeping peacefully. She stroked his silver hair smiling quietly.

(Many Years Later)

"Husky can you help me she won't sleep." Nana sighed. They had been married for six years and had a five year old daughter named Marien Lily. Marien had a bit of a fever and a cough but she was refusing to sleep. Cooro popped his head in the room.

"Is Marie okay?"

"Marien!" The couple growled. They had named her Marien to be Marien, not Marie as Cooro had taken to calling her.

"Here Nana let me handle her." Nana shrugged and stood back. Husky knelt down by his daughter's bedside. He pet her long platinum blond pigtails and her blue-green eyes focused on him. She clutched ragdoll close to her.

"Hey there sweetie." He mumbled.

"Daddy?"

"I'm right here. Do you want me to sing to you?"

"Daddies can sing?"

"Of course we can." With that said he began to sing. Nana listened in awe his voice was so beautiful, she couldn't understand the words but somehow their meaning stuck. When he finished Marien was out cold. She felt tears running down her cheeks.

"Husky, where did you learn that song?" He smiled. He kissed away her tears.

"My mother used to sing it to me as a child."

"Really, what's it mean?"

"It's a song about the Kaito, my grandmother's people. It's a song about the sea and family."

"Oh so hat song is in Kaito language."

"Yup."

"You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you." He looked at Marien.

"I wish my mother could meet little Marien."

"I wish my mother could meet her too."

"She's a happy little tyke and beautiful like her mother." He smirked at his wife, Nana elbowed him.

"Yeah more like her father." She teased. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her lightly.

"You know life is good when your wife can still tease you."

"And when your husband is a prince." They walked out of their daughter's room and b the fireplace enjoying this tranquil moment of their wonderful life yet not forgetting the great moment of their old ones. Life was perfect for these two plus anima neither could ask for anything more.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: I had no idea how to end this one. I was in Spanish class and struck with inspiration therefore the lullaby was born and wrote it in my workbook….. despite my lack of attention got an A on my last test….. anywho I had been meaning o rite this fic for awhile I wanted to symbolize the passing of stories along generations. The Kaito is a chain of islands north of continent of Astaria/Sailand they're hard to find and inhabited by ocean worshiping people who all have silver-blue hair all ranging in shades. By now most of the Kaitos are extinct only descendants exist now. Okay, I know Marien comes off as psycho mom but when you're living in her life you can't be too careful when it comes to her kid. I'll probably do a psychological analysis of the society of the harem and the social order established there…….. Ya……..


End file.
